The invention relates to diversionary devices used in a wide variety of military, law-enforcement, training and demonstration scenarios. More particularly, the invention is used to produce a disorienting flash of light to temporarily incapacitate or disorient adversaries without inflicting permanent damage.
In hostage situations or others where active distractions are necessary, a flash generating device may be implemented. It is critical that the flash generating device be non-lethal to all hostages or other non-combatants, while effectively distracting or disabling the perpetrators. It is also highly desirable that the device does not contain any explosives or energetic materials, is safe to handle and transport, and is incapable of generating shrapnel, thereby minimizing collateral damage to persons or property not affected by the situation.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0108526 discloses a launchable, multi-sensory distraction grenade including a base, three outer grenade walls arranged together on the base to pivotally move from a first position, to a second position, extending outward laterally from the base in different directions, to form lateral legs to support the base after it lands on a surface, a plurality of spring fingers retaining the walls in contact with the base, at least two distraction devices mounted in the grenade for initiating an extended period of personnel distraction in the area of the grenade with its walls in their second position, a distraction device ignitor and safety trigger at least a portion of which is external the casing for controlling the ignition means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,680 shows a diversionary device with a housing having at least one opening and containing a non-explosive propellant and a quantity of fine powder packed within the housing, with the powder being located between the propellant and the opening. When the propellant is activated, it has sufficient energy to propel the powder through the opening to produce a cloud of powder outside the housing. An igniter is also provided for igniting the cloud of powder to create a diversionary flash and bang, but at a low enough pressure to avoid injuring nearby people.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,523 discloses a stun grenade for generating an explosion accompanied by light and/or blaring sound. The stun grenade comprises a housing having a body, a base and a cover defining an interior cavity housing a cartridge containing an explosive charge. A plurality of vents are defined in the housing, and a defining wall of each vent is angularly offset from the longitudinal axis of the cavity for discharging explosive energy radially outwardly from the grenade. The stun grenade also includes a bore for facilitating the releasable securement of a variety of attachments, such as a clamp and a tear gas container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,328 relates to a stun grenade including a steel housing having a steel tubular body with steel end members brazed to the ends of the tubular body, and a brass collar member threadably received in a threaded central opening in one of the end members for supporting an explosive charge in the housing. At the inner end of the collar member is a cylindrical portion to which a tubular container filled with the explosive charge is attached. The outer diameter of the tubular container is less than the minimum diameter of the threaded opening in the one end member to permit the tubular container to be inserted through the threaded opening while attached to the collar member. At the outer end of the collar member is a threaded recess for threaded receipt of a fuse member externally of the housing. A flash hole in the collar member directs a flash which is produced when the fuse member is activated into the tubular container to ignite the explosive charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,201 discloses a distraction device comprised of a hollow container that is divided into a first chamber and a second chamber. An explosive charge capable of producing a loud sound and a brilliant flash of light fills the second chamber. A standard M201 hand grenade fuse is installed in the distraction device so that the fuse is in communication with the first chamber. The fuse initiates the sequential ignition of several combustible compositions in the distraction device.
All of these devices have a common feature that leads to a common problem: their explosive output is caused by an energetic or explosive material that has sufficient force to cause serious bodily injury if they go off accidentally.
It is an object of the invention to provide a non-lethal flash grenade that does not cause permanent eye damage, does not generate lethal sound levels and does not create harmful shrapnel.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.